


After Everything

by Lightbulbs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbs/pseuds/Lightbulbs
Summary: Pearl thinks about the present, and the future.





	After Everything

* * *

Pearl stepped outside, breathing in the salty ocean air. Strange how she’d gotten used to the briny smell—without the tang of it, Homeworld’s air made her feel uneasy.

Even now, relief and shock warred inside her. Granted, meeting White Diamond was terrifying, and seeing Steven be ripped apart…

She blanched, remembering the pale grimace on his face. It made her think of Greg, the despairing look he’d gotten when he realized just how big the gulf was between him and Rose. A truly _human_ expression.

To see Steven separated like that… How could she have considered it, so long ago? Separating Steven from his gem?

It had been an idle thought, a desperate grab for peace of mind just as she’d been at her lowest, when Rose was gone and Steven was just _there_ , this organic creature who’d stolen her love away.

But no, now wasn’t the time to dwell. Not when the world, for the first time in centuries, was whole.

The Diamonds were leaving Earth be, having long since flown back to Homeworld. She hadn’t seen Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl, but surely they’d have their hands full with administrative tasks with their masters completely upending Homeworld’s norms.

The gems that had once been corrupted… They were alive. Granted, some had gone back to Homeworld, right after a fleet of ships had landed on the beach (the fifth and sixth and seventh mysterious spacecrafts to land in only as many days).

Pearl smiled softly at that. The citizens of Beach City were adaptable. They were already accepting the idea of an intergalactic war ending on their sandy shores. The Frymans had even tried to sell fries to the wandering gems. One of the quartzes took them up on the offer. The look on their face was priceless.

Yes, things were falling into place. Her comrades had returned. The Diamonds weren’t on a warpath. She'd gotten to meet Rainbow Quartz again, over a decade later...

She sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

She turned. Garnet stood behind her, a small, knowing smile on her face. Pearl groaned and replied, “You obviously know, if you’ve followed me out here.”

Garnet shrugged. “It’s a nice night. Isn’t that enough?”

Pearl felt the ocean breeze on her skin. It riffled the sleeves of her jacket and tousled her hair. “I suppose.”

They stood in companionable silence for a moment. Finally, Pearl asked, “Tell me, do you see—”

“I see nothing but bright days ahead.”

Pearl looked at Garnet, whose smile had grown softer, more genuine. She leaned into the taller gem, resting her head on her shoulder. They looked at the night sky, so full of stars, and for once, Pearl was truly happy.


End file.
